


through secret doors, down corridors

by openended



Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-14
Updated: 2012-03-14
Packaged: 2017-11-01 22:24:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/361942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/openended/pseuds/openended
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>one hundred and thirteen years is a long time to learn things she wishes she could forget</p>
            </blockquote>





	through secret doors, down corridors

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hobbes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hobbes/gifts).



She doesn't need a mirror to see it - the expression on James' face upon finding her in the prison cell is enough to confirm her suspicions: one hundred and thirteen years of experience, of danger and death, of fighting and running, have hardened her features into something unrecognizable to anyone who hadn't lived those years right alongside her.

She catches a glimpse of her in the hallway, frightened and worried but strong, strong enough to know to go for the gun that isn't there. She sees hesitation in her eyes even before her fingers fumble through the empty drawer and the hesitation turns to a barely-concealed gasp of panic (guilt stabs through her chest because that gasp of panic is her fault; their saving grace is a good day on the part of a monster). She hasn't felt hesitation in decades; she can't even recall what hesitation feels like coursing through her veins - only adrenaline and certainty.

She goes hunting and handles the Spring-Heeled Jack problem on her own. She tells herself that she takes care of it alone because she remembers him appearing at the doors of the Sanctuary, refusing to give any explanations, not for the killings or their sudden cessation or his arrival.

But in her heart, she does what needs to be done because the blonde isn't ready to make threats and promises at the end of an alleyway. 

It isn't yet time for her to learn.


End file.
